


Together We Stand

by SkyFireForever



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: The Knights of the Round Table plus Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen are in a committed polyamorous relationship. They get into shenanigans, fights, and other such things, but they never stop loving each other.
Relationships: Elyan/Gwaine (Merlin), Elyan/Merlin (Merlin), Elyan/Percival (Merlin), Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen/Leon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. Who's With Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to mostly be a collection of one-shots and things featuring the knights plus Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen in a committed relationship.

Merlin wasn’t totally certain as to how this had happened. One day, there were all just friends, laughing, playing around with one another, and then suddenly, they were more than friends. They were lovers. Well, maybe it hadn’t happened all that quickly, but it sure did feel like it had. 

It had started, as far as Merlin was aware, with Guinevere and Arthur. Gwen had been barely hiding a crush on the prince for years and it seemed to be returned. Arthur trusted Guinevere more than anyone else, confided in her when he had nowhere else to turn. It certainly seemed like it began there.

Or maybe it had begun with Guinevere and Lancelot. Lancelot certainly had feelings for the handmaiden the moment he’d set eyes on her, which was before Arthur showed any interest in her. So maybe it started with them.

Or it could have even started with Merlin himself and Arthur. There was always something going on between them, something unspoken, something dangerous. Merlin loved his prince, but couldn’t imagine those feelings being returned. Arthur was too much of a prat to realize his own feelings anyway. 

But then things began to shift and turn. It actually all started with Gwaine. Gwaine had been very drunk and it had been up to Merlin to drag him back to the palace and into his bed. Gwaine’s bed! Not Merlin’s. Merlin had just managed to close the chamber door when Gwaine had looked up at him with those honey-brown eyes and told him that he loved him. 

Merlin had chalked it up to Gwaine’s alcohol muddled mind and had simply tucked the man into bed. Gwaine had begged him not to leave, to stay with him just for the night. Merlin had hesitantly agreed. 

This was how Merlin learned that Gwaine was a cuddler. Gwaine had nearly squeezed the servant half to death in his sleep. Merlin couldn’t even manage to extract himself from Gwaine’s grip in the morning so he could tend to the prince. Merlin had resigned himself to remain in Gwaine’s grip until the man awoke. 

When he did so, they had laughed about the whole situation. Merlin had pointed out that Gwaine had told him that he loved him, expecting Gwaine to just laugh it off like he laughed off so many things he said when he was drunk. 

But instead, Gwaine grew flustered and demanded that Merlin tell him what he had said in return. When Merlin had insisted that he hadn’t said anything at all, Gwaine looked at him and asked him what he would say if Gwaine confessed his love for him now, completely sober. 

Merlin grew flustered, unsure of what to say. Eventually he settled on telling him that he would be flattered and surprised, but that such a declaration wouldn’t be unwelcome. 

That was when Gwaine had kissed him. 

That was when Merlin had kissed back. 

That was when everything had changed. 

And just like that, Merlin and Gwaine were together. Merlin’s best friend became his lover. It was a nice feeling, a warm feeling, to have someone who loved him so completely and utterly as Gwaine did.

Gwaine took Merlin on frequent dates. He packed them picnics, took him on walks in the woods, insisted that he join him on patrols. Gwaine cared so much and it was a new feeling for Merlin. He couldn’t believe that Gwaine would do so much just to spend time with him. 

It didn’t take long for Arthur to grow jealous. Soon, Arthur was whining about how Merlin was never around to do his chores, how he spent too much time with Gwaine. It didn’t take Merlin too long to snap and insist that if Arthur cared so much, he should have asked him out first. 

Merlin had stormed out of the room after that.

Arthur eventually cornered him and insisted that it wasn’t that he had a thing for Merlin. That would be impossible. It was just that Merlin was slacking on his duties. That was all. 

Merlin hadn’t believed that for a second. 

Eventually, Arthur had caved and confessed his love for Merlin several days later, insisting that nothing could come of it because Merlin was with Gwaine. 

Which happened to be when Gwaine had come into the room and said that he was fine with Merlin being with them both so long as it made Merlin happy. 

And so things got complicated. 

It seemed that every other day, a new knight was confessing his love for Merlin and Gwaine and Arthur confirmed that they were fine with him being with said knight. Soon, Merlin was dating every Knight of the Round Table. 

And then it was Guinevere who confessed her love for him. And Merlin was shocked and astonished by that, but everyone surprisingly gave the go-ahead for Gwen to join his little menagerie of partners. 

And then things got more complicated.

Percival professed his love for Gwaine, Leon confessed love for Guinevere, Arthur admitted love for Elyan, and on and on it went. 

They weren’t  _ all _ together. Guinevere was only with Leon, Merlin, Gwaine, and Arthur. But everyone else were together. 

Merlin didn’t know how this had happened, but he was so glad that it had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave requests with different pairings or groups that you want me to write about interacting!


	2. Getting Out of Bed (Lancelot and Gwaine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot is my boyfriend's favorite knight and Gwaine is mine, so this was destined to be the first pairing I did.

Gwaine was fast asleep with an arm thrown around the partner that had shared his bed the previous night, who happened to be Lancelot. Lancelot blinked sleepily, trying to remove himself from Gwaine’s embrace so he could visit the chamber pot, but Gwaine’s hold on him only tightened. 

Lancelot sighed, knowing by now that it was futile to try to move. Gwaine was a cuddler and he wouldn’t release anyone until he was conscious and decided to. He had a stronger grip than even Percival when it came to cuddles. Lancelot just laid there, staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore his full bladder. 

Gwaine eventually began to stir, his eyes slowly opening to look at the man beside him. A lazy smile spread across his lips. “Hi there.” He yawned, finally unwrapping his arm from around Lancelot so he could stretch. 

“Morning.” Lancelot greeted, getting out of the bed. 

“Leaving me already?” Gwaine pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. “Come back.” He whined. 

Lancelot chuckled. “Let me pee and then I’ll be back.” He assured him, going to relieve himself. 

Gwaine smiled to himself, stretching himself out like a cat before settling back under the blankets. 

Lancelot eventually returned and slipped under the sheets beside Gwaine. “Now. Good morning.” He greeted with a smile. 

“Hm. Good morning.” Gwaine smiled his wicked smile, leaning over to press a kiss to Lancelot’s lips. 

The other knight’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “Your breath smells awful.” He complained. 

“Well, I did just wake up.” Gwaine pointed out with a laugh. 

“Go clean your mouth.” Lancelot pushed him away. 

“But I’m so comfy.” Gwaine protested, snuggling further underneath the covers. “It’s so warm in here.” 

“Well, I’m not going to kiss you until you take care of your hygiene.” 

“Aw. You don’t mean that, Lottie.” 

“I do.” Lancelot said firmly. “And don’t call me that.” He told him, but he didn’t really mean it. He thought Gwaine’s nicknames were endearing, but he was being cross with him, so he wouldn’t admit that to him. 

Gwaine whined and made a big show of getting out of bed, stomping towards the other room to freshen up. He quickly returned to the bed, shivering dramatically. “It’s cold out there.” 

“Well, luckily for you, now we don’t have to get out of bed.” Lancelot smiled, pulling his lover closer. 

“Hm.” Gwaine smirked. “There are a lot of things we could do alone in a bed together.” He purred, running a hand over Lancelot’s shirtless side. 

Lancelot laughed. “You’re not worn out from last night?” 

“Not at all.” Gwaine’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “I could go as long as you’ll have me.” 

“Hm.” Lancelot straddled Gwaine’s hips and kissed him slow and deep, Gwaine’s hand coming up to cup the other knight’s face. They eventually broke apart, the both of them gasping for air. Gwaine’s hand travelled downward just as the door to his chambers burst open. 

“Alright, you two, out of bed.” Arthur stood in the doorway. “We have training.” 

Gwaine groaned. “Can’t it wait, Princess?” 

“No. Up. Now.” 

Lancelot chuckled and removed himself from Gwaine’s lap, slipping out of bed. “Come on, Gwaine. We can continue this later.” 

“Is that a promise?” 

“It might be.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” He reluctantly removed himself from the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request pairings or groups for me to write interacting!


End file.
